


May The Great Wheel Sustain Us

by Masin (masinsam)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masinsam/pseuds/Masin
Summary: Vore? In *this* story featuring Griffin? It's more likely than you think.You're stuck in the VR Zone and apparently...there's only one way to get out.





	May The Great Wheel Sustain Us

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked this, you know what it is. Please be nice to me

The Great Wheel had forsaken you eons ago; at least it felt like that long ago. The plane of matter you stood on stretched forever in every direction; pixelated, brightly colored shapes floating around the digital wasteland. You used to be scared of this place; terrified.

Now you were just tired.

The VR Zone had seemed like such fantastical getaway at first. You had been so excited at the promise of a space where matter creation was at the tips of your fingers; excited to learn more about the game’s mechanics and functionalities.

If you think hard enough, you can remember back when you first realized you couldn’t take the vr helmet off.

You remember reaching up in the VR Zone and touching your head and….feeling nothing but your own hair. You remember the “logout failed” notification floating in front of your eyes, flickering over and over again, each time you tried to grab the helmet. It hadn’t dawned on you then, how stuck you actually were. But as time crept on… as you began to lose track of everything, the impact truly hit you.

The ground is green, the sky is blue- it was a mantra that was somewhat grounding; something that kept you aware, even in the artificial hellscape. You didn’t know if it was day or night. You were starting to forget the difference between those two things. In vain, you prayed to the Great Wheel once again. You didn’t want to be here. You’d do anything to not be here.

The ground is green, the sky is blue.

The ground is green, but there’s a white light.

A white circle appears on the green ground and you take a step forward to observe it. It’s small in diameter; maybe the size of a tea cup. Before you can fully approach it, it slowly begins to expand, a tea cup to a dodgeball, a dodgeball to a trampoline. Soon you find yourself tripping as you hurry backwards, the white circle doubling in size rapidly, bigger than the largest swimming pool you can imagine and flickering its white light sporadically as it grows.

Was this? Was this the Great Wheel answering your prayers? What were you supposed to do?

The white circle continues to double, triple in size until suddenly: the growing stops.

Another player emerges.

It’d be weird to see- to experience, if it wasn’t already a highly bragged about feature the company had flaunted at every press release. ‘You can control the size of your avatar in a virtual reality’, they advertised. And honestly, it wasn’t revolutionary.

But it wasn’t the size of the player who emerged that surprised you; it was their identity.

The username “The_pencil_rain” floated above their head- a head that, because of their size, was high, high above. They were as you remember them…light brown hair, soft and closely cut… neatly striped sweater and dark, rimmed glasses.

It’s Griffin…And…he’s about the size of an actual building. You remember Griffin from your real life; the one that at this point seems like a memory. You may have interviewed him once, but as you try to remember your job outside of this realm, the details become fuzzy just before you can focus on them. The avatar, regardless the size however, is unmistakably him. His being fully loads from the circle; standing at a towering height as the light he’s standing on slowly dims away beneath him.

He’s looking around…very confused. He lifts a hand to his face with a worried smile and stares at it, turning it this way and that. He wiggles his fingers and laughs to himself, “…holy shit…” He mutters. After gathering himself, taking a few deep breaths and checking his mobility, his eyes seem to follow something.

You stand, frozen, and watch as the tower of a man’s attention slowly lowers until it’s focused on you on the ground. Your heart seems to stop.

“Oh?” He seems startled. You still can’t move as he takes a cautious step forward. “Hey, I didn’t think another player would be in…this…server…”

He trails off and his line of sight lifts slightly; breaking eye contact with you and intensely focusing on something else. Griffin’s mouth opens, a question hanging in the air. He swallows. “You…Um..You don’t…” He starts hesitantly, “You don’t happen to see…the instructions floating above your head right now…do you?”

You look above you only to see the cloying, obnoxious blue still trying to pass as a sky. You shake your head, craning your neck to look up at him.

“Ah….well…shit…that seems a little cruel.” Griffin says to himself. He slowly kneels down on one knee. You finally find it in you to take a few steps back. “Well…this game is more fucked up than I realized, I guess. So…I’m just gonna bounce…”

“Wait!” You find yourself yelling. This is the first time in forever you can remember interacting with another person, an actual living life form in this dumb fucking stupid game. “Wait, please…” Instead of moving back, this time you’re taking a step, ten steps, rushing towards him. “What does it say?” You clench your fists tightly, “What does it say above me?”

Griffin worries his eyebrows and stares down at you, “Yeah… um trust me bud, it’s a cruel gamer goof or something. You don’t wanna-”

“Just tell me. Please.”

“Okay, yeah sure.” Griffin sighs and looks away for a moment. “So, it’s nothing really… ‘s just giving me this weird creepy pasta lore about you being here for like, a long ass time and…yeah.”

“ _And_?” you press a hand into his leg, the one kneeling in front of you, just to see if it would phase through. It’s solid, like most of his avatar probably was.

“Look, it’s real fucked up…are you sure?”

You’re nodding frantically up at him, so wildly that you nearly fall backwards.

“It’s saying that to ‘free you’ I have to?….Fuck. It’ssayingIhavetoeatyou.”

He mutters it so quickly, that you’re not sure you actually heard it right. This was some kind of joke the Great Wheel cooked up as punishment or something. The mention of freedom, however, did not fall on deaf ears. In fact. It was all you could focus on.

Freedom.

An actual chance to logout of this place? To return to your normal life?

You look up to see Griffin quietly starting down at you; observing you carefully. “Okay.” you nod at him.

“O-what? Wait. You…don’t…”

You laugh bitterly. “Look man, it’s just a game right? Let’s do it. The…the…text…” You point above your head, still unable to see the hidden prompt box, “it’s right. I’ve…I’ve been here for a long time and I’m tired and I want to leave and and, look I’m going crazy and-”

You nearly jump out of your skin when you feel something large and soft gently press against you. You turn to see that it’s Griffin’s finger patting your back, timidly, in an unsure attempt of comfort. “H-Hey…hey, calm down.” He’s lowered his voice and has shifted to sitting fully now, crossed legs extending far out of your peripheral view.

“And…” you finish with a sigh, leaning back a bit into the finger as Griffin starts moving it in a small circle against you. It feels nice. “And I just…want to leave…the game… So.”

“Yeah,” Griffin blinks down at you. He pulls his lips into a thin line; thinking. “Okay, wow. Okay, shit. Well. Yeah?”

“Yes.” Turning, you latch onto his finger; barely able to wrap your arms fully around his index. You see and feel his whole body jolt at that in surprise. “Right now. If you don’t mind.”

“Nah dude…” He maneuvers his hand slowly- very carefully to nudge the rest of his fingers underneath you. They have a virtual warmth to them, his whole hand does, and his thumb presses into you to hold you in place against his other fingers as he lifts you up. “I don’t mind. I’m…happy to…help?”

Being lifted up feels like an exhilarating amusement park ride and your stomach drops as the ground leaves you. Griffin lifts you up to his face and takes a second to get a closer look at you- at your avatar. You almost feel a little nauseous as his hand turns you this way and that; dangling you- from your perspective: stories above the ground. Griffin exhales; laughs a bit to himself. “This is not…how I imagined…this would go.”

You tilted your head at him. “You’ve thought about this before?”

“Nah. Never.”

Griffin takes a deep breath and you realize that, _holy shit_ , he really is about to just do it. You asked for it, sure, but you didn’t realize that, _holy_ shit, this was actually happening. You didn’t know how much of this the game was going to simulate. You didn’t know if the game’s mechanics even allowed for this to happen. You didn’t know if this would even work.

“You still with me?” You open your eyes and notice your heart racing wildly. You take control of your breathing again; apparently you were on the brink of hyperventilating. “You okay?…” Griffin’s grip is light around you; fingers shifting gently in a coaxing manner. “This still happening? We don’t have to if-”

“No I’m sorry, man.” You take a deep breath too and look away from Griffin’s mouth as he speaks. “I just freaked myself out. First time jitters and all.”

“Sure…” There’s still a hint of unsurety in his voice, but he lifts you closer to his face again, regardless. “Well I won’t prolong it…if you still have my email like, definitely let me know if you’re okay once ya get out.” 

“Will do…”

“Well…”

“Yeah…well.”

After it being painfully obvious that there was nothing more they could possibly say to make this situation any less mortifyingly weird; Griffin finally opens his mouth and drops you in; surprisingly unceremoniously.

And it’s….strange. Like a twisted interpretation of a sauna where the ground was unstable and _alive_ and everything was _wet_ and _dark_ and-

You hear and feel Griffin hum; it reverberates all around you and your hands scramble to find purchase below you and you slide and tumble and roll about on the muscle-like flooring…his tongue and- this was too weird, this was too fucked up. _Why would the game have all this programed??_

Griffin’s tongue moves below you and slowly lifts; it was too dark to see, but you feel yourself being pressed against the roof of his mouth and you can’t think or understand why he hadn’t just swallowed you already. You feel the suction on your body, feel every individual, slimy tastebud scrape against your skin and the intricate movements of the tongue molding to your body; curiously learning your shape. There’s another low hum; your whole body vibrates and it’s dizzying and not a second after you feel the tongue press, press until you slide closer toward his throat and finally…finally.

You open your eyes and see darkness. Every part of your body is frozen until you remember, in a panic, and rush your hands to your head.

You feel a headset, the plastic is hard and cold and real and you throw it off; seeing sunlight for the first time in days.


End file.
